


Partners in Crime

by VacantCanadian



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, MaeIso, Marrige Proposal, back from the dead, fluffie, fucking scammers smh, isogai got PLAYED, my boyess, otp prompt, we need more maeiso!!!!, yall thought omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: Maeiso fake proposes at different restaurants in order to obtain free food.fucking rats.(got this from a prompt on tumblr but idk whose it was oops)





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagisucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisucc/gifts).



Isogai covered his mouth when he saw Maehara get down on one knee, but it wasn't out of surprise. He was trying to cover up his giggles. 

“Yuuma...We’ve been together for so long now…” Maehara was better at concealing his true emotions, but Isogai could see the glint in his eye and knew that he found this even funnier than he did. The people around them start to look up from their meals to stare at the couple, and a few people leaped out of their seats in surprise. 

Maehara raised his voice just a bit to keep their attention. “I...Ever since i first met you, I  _ knew  _ you were the one for me.” He extends his arm and clasps Isogai’s hand between his own, partly for effect but mostly to disguise the fact that they don’t have a ring. “Everything about you just stuns me-You’re like an angel, you know? Everything you do just astounds me. I couldn’t ask for anyone more perfect to spend the rest of my life with. So, Yuuma…” He softens his big golden eyes to sell the effect, “...Will you marry me?” 

Isogai gasps loudly and wipes away false tears. “Hiroto, oh my god... _ Yes!  _ Of course, you idiot, yes, yes- YES!” He leaps over to Maehara and wraps his arms around him excitedly, squeezing him tight. They both giggle happily as they hold each other. Slowly, the applause from the other people in the restaurant begins to fill the room. They look around with wild eyes and blush, pretending to have just noticed the people surrounding them. The manager approaches them, clapping with a bright smile on her face. Their grins are innocent at face value, but they share a sly glance as they reel in the hilarity of having put on over on their third restaurant. 

_ Free food, here we come! _

 

-

“So, what do you wanna get for the last one?” Maehara said, throwing fries into his mouth as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. 

“I was thinking maybe we hit a dessert place this time- How about that new ice cream place on main? Sound good?” Isogai looked over at his boyfriend, who nodded. He let out a silent breath of relief: He wanted this to be the perfect place if this he was really going to pull this off. 

Maehara snorted suddenly. “I can’t believe people are actually buying this sappy bullshit, babe. It’s crazy, haha!” Isogai smiled at Hiroto’s excited grin, the one that always reminded him of hyper little boys playing in the sun on the first day off of school. They looked contentedly into each other's eyes, and Yuuma smiled softly in reply.

"Haha, yeah…"

"...! Shit, shit,   _ Hiroto _ , watch the curb!" 

"Wha-oh, FUCK-"

-

 

" _ Now's probably a good time to start _ ," Maehara whispered through gritted teeth, subtly nodding his head to point out the subdued atmosphere of the small shop. 

"...Oh!" Isogai blinked rapidly, snapping out of his anxious thoughts. He hadn't expected Hiroto to initiate, but he supposed now was as good a time as ever. Swallowing his nerves, he bent down on one knee and took Maehara's hand, his cheeks somewhat hot. 

"H-Hitoro…" He began, decisively increasing the volume of his voice (against his anxiety's wishes). "I…" He had rehearsed his speech at least a thousand times before in his head, but the words stuck in his throat, and he began to panic. Did Maehara notice how clammy his hands had become? What if he didn't  _ actually  _ want this, after all? Desperately, he looked up into Maehara's eyes. He seemed somewhat confused, but his mesmerizing amber eyes were wide with concern and playful affection, just like they had always been. Just watching them, Yuuma's body began to go slack, as if he were basking in the early August sun. A sense of peace washed over him, and he forgot the slowly gathering audience. The words began to flow from his mouth like a winding stream. 

"You already know this, but...I love you. I'm a fool for you. You're as persistent and bright and the sun-And even though, like the sun, you sometimes irritate me-There's never a moment where you're not beautiful and radiant, and you  _ make  _ me want you around. Even if I push you away, you always come back for me. But...After five years...I'm starting to realize that I can't be so much of a fool as to even give you the chance of slipping away from me because now that I'm so well acquainted to you, and your beauty, and your cheerfulness, if I lost you, I'd...I'd cease to exist." Yuuma squeezed his eyes closed in determination as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box enveloped in crimson velvet. 

When their eyes met again, there was an eclipse of souls in love. 

"Maehara Hiroto...Will you do me the enormous honor of becoming my one and only for the rest of my life? Will...Will you _please, please_ marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a ring composed of a simple golden band, with _愛_  inscribed on the middle.

Hitoro's eyes were beautifully glassy as Isogai stood up again, and he broke into a giant beam. He threw his arms around his betrothed and smashed their lips together, his stupid smile still radiating. People began to applaud all around them, and Isogai had to wipe away a tear on Maehara's shoulder. 

His voice was hoarse with emotion when he finally spoke.

 

"Yes." 

 

-<3-

 

Maehara pushed another giant spoonful of caramel ice cream into his mouth, the ring sparkling in the streetlights as he did so. " _ Dude! _ " He exclaimed giddily, smiling at his boyfriend. "That was  _ awesome!"  _

Isogai cheeks went pink, and he looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"I mean, that speech was  _ nuts _ , everyone in there went crazy! And where'd you get this ring? 'Cause when you pulled it out, you had  _ everybody  _ in there fooled! Even me! And I was in on it!"

Isogai's eyes widened in realization.

 

_ Shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO ASSCLASS FANDOM LONG TIME NO SEE UHH-
> 
> I MADE THIS FOR MY AMAZING FRIEND NICO WHO IVE KNOWN FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN HELLA SUPPORTIVE OF ME SO YYEAH UHH,, THANKS MOM ILY HAVE THIS~~~~~<3
> 
> also i just love maeiso sM theyre so underrated and they deserve so man more fics and love so if ur readnig this then hell yea. were maeiso brothers we ride n die together 
> 
> anYwhOMsT if yall wanna leave a kudos and/or comment if u enjoyed thatd be great!! happy early valentines i love all of yall have an awesome rest of ur day/night uwuwuwuwuwu<3
> 
> -vc
> 
> ps if yall are curious the kanji on their ring means love <3 it's pronounced 'ai'


End file.
